<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>囚籠 by FreezeLemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587500">囚籠</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeLemon/pseuds/FreezeLemon'>FreezeLemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Egypt Has Fallen [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gods Of Egypt (2016), London Has Fallen (Movies), Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeLemon/pseuds/FreezeLemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>註：此篇為〝很久以前〞的平行世界，OOC有，強迫性行為有，慎入</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Set (Gods of Egypt 2016)/Benjamin Asher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Egypt Has Fallen [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夜深，慶功宴已經到了尾聲，多數人都已經醉的不醒人事了，只剩幾個人還半醒著抱著酒壺喃喃自語，通常Set不會讓他底下的士兵這麼沒有紀律，不過他們剛清掉盤據在邊界的大巢穴，可以讓他們鬆懈一下。</p><p>讓神殿的守衛看著那些東倒西歪的士兵， Set不希望這些人因為喝醉而大吵大鬧，自己則離開大廳，他要去找那個金髮的凡人。宴會的中途凡人就離場了，Taten回來報告說他離席後就入睡了，凡人的舉動在他的意料中，他給凡人的酒是獻給神的酒，對凡人來說太烈了。</p><p>Set制止了房門口的守衛對他行禮，他打開門跨步進入房間，那凡人正在床上熟睡著，而且似乎因為天氣熱把薄被踢到地上，原本應該在大腿一半的裙擺也卷到了根部的位置。平穩的呼吸代表他睡的很熟，Set進房沒有驚擾到他。</p><p>為什麼會這個凡人會有像黃金般的髮色？身為主宰沙漠跟土地的神祇，Set喜歡收藏那些黃金跟寶石，他有一個寶庫放滿了他的收藏品，宴會上人類佩戴了他挑選的飾品後，比他想像的更耀眼。那些是他挑選出來跟凡人眼睛顏色相近的藍色寶石讓工匠加工的，除了Nephthys外，沒有其他的神或凡人得到這樣的殊榮過。</p><p>太短了……Set讓自己的手穿在金色的髮絲中，頭髮的長度只超出Set的手指一點，沒關係可以從現在開始要他把頭髮留長。</p><p>拉開凡人身上的腰帶，現在他已經能把腰帶綁的有模有樣了，但跟Taten的手藝比起來還是差上一節。衣服下不同於其他凡人的膚色還是沒有被曬黑，他的身上只有腰間有一處傷疤，除此之外剛來到這邊時的挫傷都已經痊癒了。撫上結實的腰線，Set對手上的觸感不太滿意，沙漠地區很乾燥，皮膚很容易粗糙，Set記下要讓Taten替他準備潤膚的香油。屬於他的祭品，就應該照他的喜好處理。</p><p>床上的人依舊沉睡著，對Set的動作毫無反應，如果可以Set會希望他醒著，但是他已經不想再等待了，而且這個敢反抗他的凡人也不像是會願意服侍他的樣子，凡人直視他的眼神讓他想起一種無法馴養的鷹。</p><p>曾經有人獻給他一隻那種鷹，把鷹獻上來的人說牠從被捕捉的那時開始就不吃不喝，但是Set很喜歡那隻鷹，所以他毫不在意的收下了，鷹到了Set手上依舊不吃不喝，除了用嘴喙嘗試解開腳上的枷鎖外，沒有其他舉動，直到牠體力不支站不住了，還是對眼前的食物視若無睹，讓牠餓死或者讓牠走，鷹只給Set這兩個選擇，Set看著那隻虛弱依舊美麗的鷹，他思考了一下換成他給鷹選擇，服從或者……</p><p>Set扯掉凡人身上的衣物，他雙腿間的性器還半藏在濃密的毛髮裡，對Set的尺寸來說他的性器很小巧可愛，揉捏了幾下，還軟著的性器沒有反應，Set沾了一點放在枕邊不曾被使用過的香油塗滿它，然後緩慢的滑動著，他從來不曾替任何人服務過，但是他很想看這個凡人的臉上染滿情慾，在Set生疏的動作下，凡人有了一點反應，他無意識的小幅度掙扎，嘴裡不知道在夢囈著什麼，Set更靠近他一些想聽清楚，同時他也加速手上的動作，床上的人忽然微微的張開眼，凡人勾起一抹微笑對著Set伸出手……</p><p>「……Mike……」</p><p>在這種情況下Set一點也不想在凡人的嘴裡聽到別人的名字，Set把手架在他的脖子上。</p><p>那個名字Set有印象，這個凡人剛出現時就喊著這個名字，凡人想找就是他吧？他們之間是什麼關係？會讓凡人在無意識時也夢囈著他的名字？Set的手不自覺的收緊，呼吸困難的人掙扎著醒來，他試圖拉開Set的手，但Set沒有絲毫鬆手的打算。</p><p>「那個人是誰？」</p><p>「放開我……」Ben拉不開脖子上的手，只在Set的手上留下爪痕，被迫打開的雙腿無法施力只能胡亂的踢著。</p><p>「你在找的那個人，是你的誰！」Set受夠Ben的那些掙扎，他把人翻身後單手把人壓制在床上，「說，那個人到底是誰？」</p><p>整個人被壓在床上動彈不得的Ben試著想往前爬，但Set的力氣太大了，他根本無法掙脫。</p><p>Set看著身下的人似乎沒有開口的打算，無妨，他會逼他說出來。Set拿了顆枕頭墊在Ben的身下，然後在身下的人背部淋上香油，他把香油塗滿整個臀部，然後揉著那挺巧的屁股。</p><p>「滾開！」這種充滿性暗示的動作讓Ben反射性的想揍人，但他什麼也沒辦法做。</p><p>「他操過你嗎？」Set的手指在Ben的穴口試探性的按壓。</p><p>Ben努力思考罵人的詞句，但什麼都想不到，只能擠出一句：「離我遠一點！」</p><p>沒理會Ben的嚷嚷，Set繼續手上的動作，他把一根手指擠進穴口，Ben的體內比Set預想的更緊，他不自覺的放輕對Ben的壓制，讓底下的人呼吸順暢些。</p><p>「沒有人碰過你？」Set的手指緩慢擴張著穴口。</p><p>被異物入侵的不適感沒有料想中的強烈，但Ben還是拒絕回答Set的任何問題，他停下無意義的掙扎，保留力氣找尋反擊的時機。</p><p>Set加了一根手指後，被撐開的感覺很明顯，Ben覺得自己已經到了極限，但是Set的尺寸應該不僅止於此， 他閉上眼等待疼痛跟撕裂感來臨。</p><p>「放鬆一點。」</p><p>太緊了，身下的人全身緊繃著，凡人跟神本來體型的差異就不小，這樣的情況Set根本無法進入，Set拍了下Ben的臀部提醒他卻沒有用。抽出手，Set改揉弄著Ben軟下來的性器，他一邊滑動一邊摩擦著敏感的頂端，但Ben還是沒有任何反應。Set抽出自己的腰帶，抓著Ben的手反折到身後捆綁。</p><p>「該死！」意識到自己失去反擊的機會，Ben一邊扭動身體一邊試著掙脫，感覺到自己的雙腳被拉的更開，然後穴口傳來濕潤的感覺，這種陌生的感覺讓他震驚的忘記掙扎。先是周圍的皺摺被舔吮，然後入侵到體內，溼熱的舌頭碰觸到敏感的內壁，讓Ben不自覺的顫慄，他試著往前爬想脫離Set舌頭的範圍，但是被拉回來。</p><p>感覺身下的人不再緊繃，Set起身掏出已經脹痛好一陣的性器抵在Ben的穴口。</p><p>「不！滾開！」Ben扭著腰想翻身，卻被緊緊壓在床上，鈍器撐開穴口擠了進來，他被撐到了極限，但還不夠，鈍器比他能接受的更粗，無法容納的穴口被撕裂，Ben咬著下唇不發出聲音。</p><p>因為疼痛而絞緊的內壁差點讓Set失去理智，忍住想進到最深處的衝動他撤了一部份出來，塗上香油後再次進入時比第一次容易多了， Set緩慢的讓自己全部沒入Ben的體內。</p><p>「滾出去！」被進入的太深，Ben覺得內臟都位移了，他無力的蹬著腳想逃開。</p><p>「別動。」</p><p>Ben動作時內壁也會跟著收縮，本來Set要讓他適應一下，現在Set無法再忍耐了，他緩慢的律動著。</p><p>被摩擦的傷口讓Ben無力掙扎，後方傳來火辣辣的疼痛感，感覺像是破皮的傷口在砂紙上來回摩擦，而且傷口還是在柔軟的內壁，被子彈貫穿都沒那麼痛，Set每一次進出就被拉扯一次，這場性事像沒有盡頭的酷刑……</p><p>在幾次幾乎被頂到吐的深入後，一股暖流進入了Ben體內的最深處。體內的硬挺稍退後，Ben立刻向前爬努力離Set越遠越好。Set抽了被扔到地上的薄被把人捆起來抱在手上。</p><p>「放開我，你要做什麼！」Ben掙扎著扭動身體，不在乎會不會因此跌到地面。</p><p>「清潔、上藥，從現在起你的房間換到別處。」</p><p>「不需要。」Ben除了扭動外，什麼也沒辦法做，只能任由Set抱著。</p><p>走出房門後Taten正站在門邊，她低著頭恭敬說：「熱水跟其他東西都已經準備好了。」</p><p>「嗯，你把裡面收拾一下，東西搬到我房間。」</p><p>「是。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>入水的時候Ben做好了心理準備，一沒入水中他立刻拼命往旁邊逃，但是連池邊都還沒碰上，他就被壓制了。</p><p>「你哪裡都去不了，如果你不試圖逃亡的話，我今天就不再上你。」</p><p>Set把扯開包著Ben的薄被，讓他赤裸的在自己的眼前，浴室的光線讓Set把Ben看得更清楚，白皙的肌膚彷彿只要一點力道就可以輕易留下印記。</p><p> </p><p>「滾開！」Ben無用的扭動。</p><p>「如果你希望我再操你一次你可以直接說。」Set一邊靠在Ben的耳邊說話，一邊揉著他的屁股。</p><p>「離我遠一點。」雖然Ben出口的語氣還是一樣差，但是他停下掙扎的動作。</p><p>Set一隻手壓住Ben，另一隻手把Ben的腿拉開。</p><p>Ben蹬著腳想踢開Set的手，「你說話不算話！」</p><p>「我要幫你把裡面的東西弄出來，如果你想自己來，也可以。」只是如果Ben自己來，Set不確定他能不能信守承諾。</p><p>Set的話讓Ben停下動作，他撇開頭拒絕看Set。</p><p>確定身下的人不會再掙扎後，Set放開用來壓制的手，撥開臀瓣看到紅腫的穴口，還有輕微的撕裂傷，傷口的血液已經凝固，整體看起來還好。Set伸入一隻手指，微腫的內壁立刻吸附上來，深入後手指沾上了粘稠物，他放輕力道的把東西帶出來，不知道是疼痛還是不適，過程中Ben微微的打顫著，水跟著Set手指的進出動作帶進Ben的體內，濁白的液體被帶出後在水中散開。直到不再有東西被帶出後，Set沾了Taten準備的藥膏往Ben的內壁塗，感覺到異狀的Ben扭頭想看清楚Set在做什麼，但是他只看到Set認真的盯著他的穴口看，他從來沒有被誰這樣看過，那種視線讓他有種說不出的怪異感，他撇開視線拒絕再看Set的動作。</p><p>Set的手撤出後，Ben還來不及鬆口氣他的性器就落入Set的手中。</p><p>「你喜歡怎樣的方式？」Set把人拉進懷裡圈著，他貼著Ben的耳邊問。</p><p>Ben撇開頭，讓耳朵離Set遠一點，他全身僵硬的用沉默對著Set抗議。</p><p>不在意Ben的舉動， Set把他在自己腿上安頓好後，一隻手環著Ben，一隻手玩弄著Ben的性器。沒有甦醒的性器縮在毛髮裡，被Set一手包覆，他緩慢的滑動著，Set手上因為長時間握著武器產生的薄繭刺激著性器上敏感的皮膚。</p><p>「你喜歡這樣嗎？」Set咬著Ben的耳朵說話把氣息全噴在上面。</p><p>為了避開Set，Ben再度把頭扭到另一邊。</p><p>失去了本來的目標物，Set把攻勢轉往Ben的肩頸。他一邊啃咬著那處的肌膚一邊把Ben的腿拉開讓另一隻手能撫摸雙腿內側。雖然Ben沒有掙扎反抗，但是對Set的動作也沒有任何反應，他像個雕像一樣動也不動的直視前方，彷彿正被人撫弄著的不是他。</p><p>雖然懷裡的人沒有反應，但是Set對手裡的觸感還算滿意，「沒關係，我會找到你喜歡的方式。」確定他不管再怎麼做Ben無動於衷後，他把人抱出浴池，抽了早已經準備在旁邊的布把懷裡的人擦乾放在旁邊的躺椅上。</p><p>在Ben的背淋上Taten準備的潤膚油，透明的油從肩胛骨的中間流到腰間的凹陷處，Set用手指沾了一點在Ben漫無目的的亂畫。</p><p>Set弄的Ben很癢，他試圖起身但被Set壓回去，「你在幹什麼？」</p><p>「沙漠很乾燥，要擦潤膚油皮膚才不會乾裂。」沾著油，Set的手從腰部往下滑，到臀部、大腿、小腿，連腳掌、腳趾都沒放過。</p><p>「可以讓Taten來嗎？」Set的動作比較像性騷擾，既然阻止不了還不如讓Taten來。</p><p>「我的東西，我喜歡自己來。」說話的同時，Set還蓄意的揉捏著Ben的臀部。</p><p>Ben徒勞的扭了幾下，然後被Set壓住，「你的手腕已經破皮了，別再掙扎。」</p><p>背部完成後，Set把人翻身的同時，他跨上躺椅夾住Ben的腿，俯視著仰躺的人。在Ben再次掙扎之前，Set先發制人的用手壁壓住他的肩膀，他一邊玩味的看著Ben一邊繼續他的動作，Set的手滑過Ben的胸前，蓄意的撥弄胸前的紅纓後才到腹部，還不必要的玩弄一下性器。</p><p>Ben挺起腰想用頭撞Set卻被壓回去，他抬腳作勢要抱Set踹開，但是Set把他的腳抓住拉得更開然後向下壓讓膝蓋折到胸前，被擺成這種姿勢Ben僵住了。</p><p>「別浪費力氣了。」Set沒有多做什麼，他放開Ben的腳後把人抱在手上，確定Ben暫時不會掙扎後，叫Taten進來。</p><p>進入浴室的Taten，看了一眼兩個人後，立刻低頭不敢直視他們。</p><p>「我的衣服。」</p><p>「是。」Taten拿了旁邊先前準備的短裙幫Set用腰帶繫好。</p><p>然後Set抱著人在Taten面前蹲下，「把他的衣服穿好。」</p><p>Taten楞了一下才反應過來，她第一次看到沙漠之神在凡人面前放低身體，她幫Ben穿好衣服後趕緊退到旁邊。<br/>確定懷裡的人不會春光外洩後，Set才抱著他回到臥室，他把人放到床上後，隨即解開一直綁在Ben手上的腰帶，手腳剛得到自由的Ben還來不及逃跑，Set立刻再次把人用薄被捆起來。</p><p>雖然沒有被捆得很緊，但是手腳都壓在薄被下面，Ben連彎曲手肘或單腳屈膝都沒辦法，他剛嘗試著找方法鬆開身上的束縛就被人摟在懷裡。</p><p>「睡吧，外面有衛兵守著，你哪裡都去不了。」雖然Set為了預防Ben逃跑而把人從頭捆到腳，但是這種什麼都無法碰觸的狀態讓他不太高興。</p><p>Ben憤怒的試圖扭動身體，但是Set抱的太緊，他完全動彈不得，只能用眼睛瞪著Set。</p><p>在這件事上，Set沒辦法強迫他，只好隨他去。</p><p> </p><p>※    ※    ※</p><p> </p><p>「Lord Ben，已經中午了，您要不要起來吃點東西？」Taten跪在床邊輕聲的叫醒床上的人。</p><p>「中午了？」Ben下意識的半眯著眼看著說話的人。</p><p>「是的，我把您的中餐拿來了。」</p><p>Ben剛打算起身的時候扯到了體內的傷口，刺痛感讓他整個人清醒過來，房間裡豪華的擺設提醒他這裡是Set的房間，昨晚的記憶全部湧了上來，他看著床邊的Taten不自覺的後退，挪動腳的時候有金屬碰觸到他的腳，他掀開薄被看到自己的腳上掛了個黃金的腳鐐，鎖鏈很長另一端延伸到床下，腳鐐上沒有接縫或鑰匙孔，Ben試著扯了幾下，但腳鐐聞風不動，他把鎖鏈拉到床上，要確認鎖鏈的長度跟另一端，鎖鏈繃緊後，Ben順著它找到了被扣在床腳的源頭，整個的長度大概剛好能讓他走到房間的角落。</p><p>「您的手……」Taten擔心的看著Ben手腕上的紅腫，「我幫您擦藥。」</p><p>Ben面無表情的任由Taten幫他擦藥包紮，處理完後，Taten向後退開，她注意到Ben的冷淡，所以她低頭說：「如果您不希望我繼續服侍您，我找其他人過來。」</p><p>「不……不用。」Ben知道這些事跟Taten沒有關係，他不應該把氣發洩在她身上，他應該去找罪魁禍首，但Set在他面前又怎樣，在Set面前他的反抗像孩童一樣無力。</p><p>Ben從沒遇過這樣的事，他只在大學時期被同性朋友告白過，他婉拒後對方也不再提起，兩個人依然是朋友。現在看起來他也沒辦法逃離這裡，腳鐐加上外面的守衛還有Set隨時都會回來，而且在這世界他無處可去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「您要不要吃點東西？」Taten又重複了一次。</p><p>Ben看著Taten準備的東西都是平常他喜歡的，但是他現在一點胃口都沒有，胃是空的，裡面卻像塞了顆大石頭一樣沈重，本來是香氣四溢的食物，聞起來卻令他做嘔。</p><p>「能幫我拿些水來嗎？我想整理一下。」Ben搖搖晃晃的下床，漠視身體各處的疼痛尖叫，他需要這些痛覺讓他保持清醒。</p><p>「水我已經拿來了。」Taten把放在另一邊的水盆端過來幫Ben漱洗。以往Ben都㑹自己來，但是今天他反常的讓Taten幫他處理，他像個空殼一樣呆站著，任由Taten動作。</p><p>讓人把使用完畢的水拿走，Taten輕輕的拉著Ben讓他坐下，然後裝著水果的盤子放到他手上，「您先吃點水果，我把其他東西拿去熱。」</p><p>「不用了。」Ben把盤子放下來，拿走Taten手上的麵包跟烤肉，他緩慢的把食物放到嘴裡咀嚼，剛試著吞嚥的時候感覺到一陣反胃噁心，他捂住嘴把東西吐在手上。</p><p>「您還好嗎？」Taten緊張的拿來乾淨的布給Ben擦嘴，「餐點有問題嗎？我去拿新的來。」</p><p>Ben搖頭虛弱的擦了擦嘴，「不用，是我的問題。」然後又是一陣乾嘔，緩過來後Ben把東西推開，避免再聞到食物味道。</p><p>「您先休息一下，我找醫師來幫您檢查身體。」Taten幫Ben重新打理好後，把人攙扶到床上躺好。</p><p>「不用了……」Ben來不及阻止她，Taten就跑走了。</p><p>沒多久兩個腳步聲就返回來，醫師戰戰兢兢的問診：「除了嘔吐，您身體有其他不適嗎？」</p><p>Ben搖頭，身體的酸痛跟嘔吐沒有關係。</p><p>醫師確定了Ben沒有發燒，腹部也沒有疼痛，今天也尚未曾進食，雖然Ben的精神不太好，但氣色還可以。醫師把他的全身都檢查過一輪後，顫抖著說：「Lord身體沒有問題。」</p><p>「可是剛剛Lord Ben嘔吐了。」Taten著皺眉頭說。</p><p>醫師把餐點全嘗過確定沒問題後問：「請問您身體真的不舒服的地方嗎？」</p><p>Ben搖著頭說：「我沒事。」</p><p>「我開一些安定心神的湯藥給您？」</p><p>「不需要。」</p><p>當事人不合作的態度，讓Taten跟醫師都為難了。</p><p>最後，Taten只好把東西收拾完後說：「您先休息一下吧，我就在外面，有事情務必叫我。」</p><p>Taten闔上門後，一瞬間Ben有衝動想逃離這張滿是Set味道的床，但是他無法離開這房間，哪怕走到房間最遠的角落，又如何？這是Set的房間，他離不開Set的手掌心。他就算離開神殿，依舊會被逮回來，想到這裡，Ben忍不住再次乾嘔，這次胃是空的，所以Ben連酸水都沒吐出來，緩和下來後，他無力的斜靠在床邊。</p><p>Ben很茫然，他現在不僅無法離開神殿，連離開房間都沒辦法，而被囚禁在這裡㑹發生什麼，他很清楚……唯一不懂的是為什麼是他，恐怖 份子追緝他，是因為他是美國總統，但在這裡他什麼都不是，為什麼Set㑹看上他……？就算他們夫妻不睦，那也跟他沒關係……神殿裡有很多人，長相出色的男女都有，只有他被大費周章的鏈在這裡，他腳上的鎖鏈看起來不像是人類能打造的……</p><p>聽到房門被推開的聲音，Ben沒費心思去看是誰進門，那個人走到了床邊。</p><p>「Taten說你把中餐全部吐出來了。」Set站在床邊看著Ben，但是床上的人沒理會他，「如果你吃不下正餐的話，至少喝點東西。」Set半強迫的把人扶起來，讓Ben靠在他身上，然後他從旁邊的Taten手上拿走碗跟湯匙，舀了一口湊到Ben嘴邊。</p><p>Ben從碗裡聞到一些甜味，有點濁的湯看不出來裡面有沒有其他料，他想拒絕，但是Set很可能㑹採取其他行動，Ben坐挺不靠著Set，然後拿走後者手上的東西，自己喝那碗湯。用蜂蜜、牛奶跟磨碎的穀物煮成的湯很香，穀物磨的很碎，湯有點稠但是沒有任何顆粒。喝湯的比吃東西容易一些，Ben試喝了一口，微甜的味道跟小麥的香氣可以引起食慾，但對他來說還是難以吞嚥，忍住反胃的衝動Ben硬把湯咽下，還來不及再喝一口，他又把東西吐出來。</p><p>Set皺著眉頭把Ben手上的碗拿給Taten，避免Ben嘔吐的時候把湯打翻，「Taten，把神殿裡所有能吃的東西都拿過來。」</p><p>「不用。」Ben抹掉嘴邊的殘渣後，伸手要Taten把碗給他。他不想Set擺出大陣仗只為了讓他吃幾口，Set看起來不找出他能下嚥的食物就不㑹罷休。</p><p>在Set的默許下，Taten把碗還給Ben，然後Ben和著嘴裡殘留的酸味一口把湯喝掉，然後強硬的壓制反胃的感受，沖回口中的湯被他再次吞下去，反覆幾次後，他的胃部終於平靜下來，不再強烈反抗。</p><p>「喝點水。」Set把水杯湊到Ben嘴邊讓他喝下。</p><p>喝過兩口水沖淡嘴裡的酸味後，Ben推開Set的手，他不想喝太多水讓胃再次翻騰。</p><p>「你休息一下。」本來Set要扶著Ben躺下，但是被拒絕了，他拉好Ben身上的薄被說：「有事情跟Taten說，如果任何異狀立刻叫醫師來。」後面那句話是對著Taten說的。</p><p>「是。」</p><p>Set摸了一下Ben因為嘔吐而漲紅的臉後，離開房間。</p><p>Ben靠在床頭，看著站在旁邊的Taten問：「是你叫Set來的？」</p><p>「是……Lord Set要我報告您所有的異狀。」Taten低頭不看Ben。</p><p>「嗯。」Ben應了聲，沒有對這件事發表意見，那是她的工作。他在房間的另一頭看到了張躺椅，那個應該㑹比床更適合他現在的身體狀況，他拿著枕頭走到躺椅上躺下，Taten連忙拿了薄被跟過來幫Ben蓋好。</p><p>「你別站在旁邊，找地方坐下。」Ben對著站的直挺挺地Taten說。</p><p>「是。」聽了Ben的話Taten直接跪坐在原地。</p><p>這不是Ben的本意，但是他現在不想多費力氣了，全身上下的酸痛感再加上剛剛的折騰耗光了他所有的力氣，他不想動也沒有睡意，但在無事可做的情況下，他只能閉上眼，讓自己沈澱一下。</p><p> </p><p>※    ※    ※</p><p> </p><p>「太多了，我不可能吃完。」</p><p>「這是Lord Set交代的。」Taten指揮著其他人端進幾十道的晚餐，每一道份量不多，但是算上總數後，量很驚人。</p><p>「留下平常的份量就夠了，把其他撤走。」Ben很無奈，他不懂Set在想什麼，這些比昨晚宴會更豐富的東西根本不是一個人能吃完的。</p><p>「你需要多吃一點，昨晚跟中餐都吃太少。」</p><p>看到Set進來Ben立刻皺眉。</p><p>「你喜歡吃什麼？」Set走到Ben身後壓著他坐下，自己也一起坐在Ben後面，然後他越過Ben拿了顆葡萄遞到Ben面前，「這是剛從尼羅河畔送過來的。」他沒給Ben拒絕的機會，去掉皮跟籽後把果肉推進Ben嘴裡，「甜嗎？」</p><p>Ben還來不及表示什麼，Set就把他往後拉，讓他坐在Set的雙腿間。Set的左手環在Ben的腰上，Ben被限制在他的身前。</p><p>「還想吃什麼？」Set不在意Ben的僵硬，他自顧自的撕下一塊肉湊到了Ben的嘴邊，「上面灑了幾種香料，能促進食欲。」</p><p>沒有選擇的Ben，只好對Set塞過來的食物照單全收，Taten把一盤盤的食物端到Set手邊，然後Set剝下一小塊餵Ben，如果Ben拒絕開口，他就換拿另一道菜，所有食物都走了一輪後，Ben推掉Set拿過來的食物。</p><p>「我吃飽了。」</p><p>「你吃太少了。」Set餵給Ben的量都是一小口，就算Ben一共吃了十多樣，份量也不到一般成年人的食量。</p><p>「再吃會吐。」雖然只有半飽，但已經是Ben的極限了，兩個人這樣的姿勢他根本食不下咽。</p><p>「好吧。」Set揮了揮手讓Taten把剩下的食物撤走，只留下一杯葡萄酒，「把這杯喝完就好了。」</p><p>杯子的內容物看起來跟昨晚Set給他的很像，只想快點脫離Set懷抱的Ben沒有提出異議，他伸手要拿走那杯酒時，Set搶先一步把酒含進嘴裡，Set的手抵著Ben的脖子不讓他逃跑，同時他也把嘴貼上Ben，拒絕合作的Ben緊閉著嘴，Set用另一隻手壓著Ben的下顎強迫他打開嘴，一點一點的強迫Ben喝下他渡過來的酒。</p><p>確定Ben全部吞下後，Set才放開他的嘴，還依依不捨的舔掉Ben嘴角溢出的部份。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Set的舉動讓Ben想起昨晚的事，他憤怒的朝著那張大臉揮拳，但Set輕而易舉的抓住他的手反舉高，同時間另隻手也被抓住一起抓住，Set用單手抓住Ben的雙手，他把人壓在自己懷裡啃咬著送到面前的脖子。</p><p>被迫跪在Set身前的Ben掙扎著想站起來，Set拉開他施力的腿，失去重心的Ben跌坐在他身上，有個滾燙的柱體擦過他的股間抵在身後。</p><p>「你令人瘋狂。」 Set貼在Ben的耳邊輕聲的說。</p><p>拉開衣服的領口，讓更多部份暴露在自己面前，Set一邊把手拉高強迫Ben挺直身體，一邊拉開Ben的腿揉捏著他的臀部，Set沿著鎖骨往下啃咬，含住胸前的紅點，輕咬著頂端直到它挺立，另一處也沒放過。</p><p>托著Ben的單腳，Set往床走過去，半邊身體懸空的Ben只好狼狽的用另一隻腳勾著Set的腰，Set把人放到床上，他剛鬆開手Ben立刻後退，還沒離開床就被抓住腳踝拖回來。</p><p>「滾開！」Ben用另一隻腳往Set踹去，還沒踹到兩隻腳就都落入Set手上。</p><p>Set把人往自己的方向拉，然後強硬的分開Ben的雙腳，Ben挺起上半身再一次往Set臉上揍，Set沒有防備的被揍打正著，他隨即抓住Ben的雙手用自己手上的臂環扣住，Ben掙扎了幾下，發現雖然手上的環不是緊扣著手腕，但剩下的空隙也不足以讓手掙脫，他正準備憋出幾句髒話的時候，Set忽然含住他的慾望，聲音被他吞回去。</p><p>未甦醒的慾望Set很輕易的就全部含入口中，他把慾望頂在上顎，用舌頭撥開其他部份，舌頭來回舔著柱身，他滿意的聽到Ben呼吸加重的聲音。</p><p>放過半硬的慾望Set起身看到Ben正惡狠狠的看著他，雙頰不知道是因為氣憤還是羞愧而泛紅。抬高Ben的大腿，Set沾了藥膏往後穴塗，他先把皺摺塗好，然後伸入一個指節小心翼翼的從內壁的最外圍開始塗藥，藉著藥膏的潤滑，Set手指很容易進出，炙熱的內部把藥膏融成液體，Ben不自主的繃緊身體內壁也一同吸附著手指，在這樣的雙重刺激下，Set的手失控的緊抓著Ben的大腿。</p><p>指尖觸及到某處時Ben忍不住輕顫，Set沒放過這點異狀，他反覆的按壓那處，快感從體內開始蔓延，Ben的腳試圖踢開Set，但Set更加重手上的動作，他起身想用手推開人，卻被壓回去，Ben只能拼命掙扎轉移自己的注意力。</p><p>Bet的慾望留出了一點透明的液體，隨著Set的動作而顫抖著，它勾引著Set再次把它納入嘴裡，他小心的不讓牙齒碰到它，舔吮著整個柱身的同時也不忘刺激著內部。</p><p>在雙重刺激下，瀕臨高潮邊緣的Ben用不穩的聲音低吼，「……該死！滾……開！」</p><p>這聲音讓Set更努力手上的動作，Ben在極度抗拒的情況下到達頂點，滾燙的體液射進了Set嘴裡，全部咽下的Set滿意的舔了舔嘴，還意猶未盡的把柱體舔拭乾淨，Ben憤恨的瞪著他。</p><p>Set一鬆開壓住的手，還在高潮餘韻的Ben用不聽使喚的身體往床邊逃，還沒碰到床緣Set就把他籠罩在身下，蓄勢待發的慾望赤裸的抵著Ben。Set把人整個圈在懷裡，不讓Ben再掙扎，動彈不得的人只能閉上眼睛等候另一個處刑。</p><p>把Ben的藥膏塗在他的雙腿間，Set連臀部也沒放過，從尾椎滑進狹縫越過穴口到股間，抹勻後還用力的揉捻，想在上面留下一些痕跡。</p><p>「夾緊。」扶著慾望抵住臀部的狹縫， Set抓著Ben的腿併攏往前頂，前端擦過雙腿間頂到了囊袋，他一邊律動還一邊用力的往上頂。</p><p>股間的鈍痛讓Ben很難受，但是比不上昨晚被撕裂的痛，柱體滑動的很順利，雙腿間的滑膩感跟律動都提醒著Ben身後的人正操他的腿，也提醒著他昨晚是怎樣被貫穿，但是少了那些讓人轉移注意力的疼痛，剩下的就只有難堪。</p><p>Set的手把Ben禁錮在原地，越來越用力的撞擊跟收緊的手彰顯著Set快到極限了，然後忽然整個靜止下來，滾燙的液體落在Ben的股間沿著大腿流下。</p><p>掙脫開Set的手，Ben翻過身努力後退遠離Set。</p><p>「你是邀請我再操你一次嗎？」</p><p>Set的話讓Ben僵在原地。</p><p>因為掙扎跟憤怒而漲紅的臉，跟身上各種性事後的痕跡，還有沾滿濁白體液下身，春色無邊的景象讓Set很想再來一回。</p><p>「過來，我幫你整理。」Set撿起地上的衣服，等著Ben自己靠近他。</p><p>Ben依舊沒有動作，但是Set靠近的時候他也沒有逃。拉開Ben的雙腳，Set滿意的審視著自己的傑作，未乾的液體沿著Ben的腿往身下滴落，發洩過的慾望縮在沾濕的毛髮裡勾引著Set再次逗弄它。這種視姦的眼神，讓Ben憤怒的抬腿往Set踹去，Set輕鬆的擋下Ben的攻擊，他擦掉那些體液後把人抱在懷裡躺好。</p><p>「睡吧。」</p><p>Ben掙扎了幾下，卻被Set抱的更緊，掙脫不開的Ben只好靜靜的躺著。</p><p> </p><p>※    ※    ※</p><p> </p><p>兩個人貼著的時候很難以入睡，Set每一個顫動都會讓Ben醒過來，一直到天亮的時候被喚醒的Set才把人鬆開，Ben下意識往後退開。</p><p>「天才剛亮，繼續睡。」Set親了Ben的額頭，然後解開捆住人一整晚的臂環，確定Ben身體的每處都在薄被下面後才離開房間。</p><p>干擾源離開後，Ben很快的再次入睡。</p><p>接近中午的時候一陣金屬碰撞聲把Ben吵醒了，他張開眼看到Taten指揮著人搬東西進來，然後是扇翅膀的聲音。</p><p>「Taten？」從Ben的方向看不到他們在做什麼。</p><p>「不好意思，把您吵醒了。」Taten揮手要其他人把東西放下後趕緊離開。</p><p>人散去後，Ben才看清楚他們搬來一個站架，一隻白色的大鳥站在上面。</p><p>「Lord Set要我把他搬來跟您做伴。」注意到Ben要起身，Taten趕緊拿了衣服幫他穿上。</p><p>走近看，Ben發現那是一隻白色的老鷹，他潔白的羽毛上有一些褐色的斑點，尖銳的鳥喙跟利爪提醒著人類他是猛禽。</p><p>「他很漂亮吧，這是之前別人獻上的，Lord Set很喜歡他。」</p><p>Ben把手伸到老鷹的面前，他沒有做出任何威嚇的動作，所以Ben試著摸他的頭，沒有被避開。</p><p>「Lord Set把他取名叫Aha，意思是戰隼。」</p><p>Aha靜靜的站著，任由Ben撫摸他。他的羽毛看起來有點淩亂，應該是剛剛搬動他時的騷動造成的，Ben試著把它撫平，卻還是一樣亂翹。忽然Aha低頭啄著他的腳環，用鳥喙扯了幾下然後又扯了連接腳環的鎖鏈，確定都扯不動後才整理了一下自己的羽毛。那兩個都不是鳥喙能解開的，但是上面有很多痕跡，看來他試過很多次了。</p><p>Ben看了一下Aha腳上的枷鎖，和他的不一樣上面有接縫，只是接縫設計的很精巧，需要特殊的方式才能打開。他瘙了瘙Aha的脖子後，毫不思量的解開Aha的腳環，沒察覺到已經恢復自由的Aha還在享受著Ben的撫摸。Ben把他抱起來走到窗戶旁邊，還來不及往下拋時，Taten阻止了Ben的動作。</p><p>「請不要放走他。」Taten拉住Ben的手，「他不會飛。」</p><p>拉開Aha的翅膀，Ben看不出來有什麼異狀，「他為什麼不會飛？」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「他的羽毛被修剪過。」</p><p>Ben沉默了一下後才開口，「我知道了……至少別鍊著他。」他彎腰把鳥放到地上，Aha試著邁開幾步，確定他可以自由行走後，就立刻在房間飛奔起來。</p><p>當Aha跑到房間的另一端時，Ben忽然拿起桌上的花瓶用力往地上砸，受到驚嚇的Taten立刻往後退了一步，接著跪在地上不敢看Ben。</p><p>默默的站了一陣子以後，Ben蹲下來撿拾四處飛濺的碎片，他語氣平淡的說：「對不起，我失控了。」</p><p>「請讓我來。」Taten上前拿走Ben手上的碎片，「您要是受傷就不好了。」她把碎片稍微集中後讓Ben到旁邊的椅子坐下，「我去拿東西來收拾，您先坐著，地上有很多碎片，小心不要踩到了。」</p><p>Taten轉身離開的時候，Ben從碎片裡挑了一塊握在手裡。</p><p> </p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p> </p><p>「下次，你不喜歡什麼東西可以直接說，別用砸的。」Set的手從背後環過靠在躺椅上的Ben，「碎片可能㑹劃傷你。」</p><p>Ben起身躲開Set的手，把本來在他手邊的Aha趕走。</p><p>「還是我帶你去狩獵？」Set繞到Ben的前面，「看你喜歡什麼獵物，把牠們帶回來養？」</p><p>聽到Set的話，Ben忽然笑了起來，他朝著走近Set，然後用手上的碎片對著Set的胸膛捅下去，Set在最後一刻發現異狀，他側身避開要害，抓住Ben的手，強迫他鬆手。</p><p>「你的手受傷了。」Set皺眉看著Ben因為空手握住鋒利的碎片而割出的傷口，他對著門口說：「Taten，拿藥過來。」</p><p>Set拉著Ben坐回椅子上，他抽了乾淨的布壓住Ben手上在冒血的傷口。</p><p>Taten端著藥進入房間時看到兩個人身上沾著紅色跟金色的血嚇的趕緊快步上前。</p><p>「先包扎他的手。」Set抓著Ben的手伸到Taten面前。</p><p>拿開滲血的布，Taten看到Ben的手掌染滿了血，她小心翼翼的清掉覆蓋住傷口的部份，然後上藥包紮。</p><p>「Lord Set您也受傷了。」Taten擔心的看著Set胸前不斷流血的傷口。</p><p>「嗯。」Set放開Ben讓Taten能幫他包紮，但是他剛鬆手，Ben立刻朝著他揮拳，手被擋下來抓住後，Ben又用頭往Set狠狠的撞過去，Set順著Ben的力道，把人禁錮在身前。</p><p>雖然雙手都被限制住，但Ben還是拼命掙扎，剛剛才包紮好的傷口因為他的掙扎又滲出血，不耐煩的Set把人壓在地上，拿包紮的布料綁住Ben的雙手。只是才剛綁好，Ben又踹了過來，這次Set讓人跨坐在自己身上，這種姿勢Ben沒辦法再施力踹人，只能用眼睛死命的瞪著Set。</p><p>Ben的情緒太激動了，Taten沒辦法幫他重新包紮，而且傷口一直在滲血，最後Set只好把他的眼睛遮起來。</p><p>失去視覺的Ben停下掙扎的動作，他沒辦法在看不見的情況下反抗，他壓下怒氣語氣平淡的說：「滾開。」</p><p>沒理會Ben的話，Set要Taten過來再幫他包紮一次，確定Ben的手沒有繼續冒血後， 才讓Taten處理他身上的傷。</p><p>「讓人拿熱水進來，他身上那些要洗乾淨。」經過方才的混亂，兩個人身上的顏色更精彩了。</p><p>「是。」Taten指揮著其他人推來一個大木桶，然後倒進一桶桶的熱水。</p><p>Set脫掉Ben身上沾了血的衣物，把人抱進水裡，他還記得Ben手上有傷，抓著Ben的手不讓它碰到水。</p><p>阻止了Taten要幫忙的動作，Set拿走她手上的布自己動手。那些血跡下水後就暈開了，Set往Ben的身上抹了幾下確定沒有殘留的部份後，他用布沾水擦拭Ben手腕上剩下的。</p><p>確定Ben身上都清理乾淨後，Set問：「你要再泡一下，還是要起來？」</p><p>Ben掙扎著要起身，Set連忙把人抱出來。兩個人都打理完後，Set抱著人坐在椅子上，享受Ben難得的溫馴。Ben摸索著Set的方向，試著把人推遠些，卻徒勞無功，被碰觸到傷口的Set想起為什麼Ben能偷襲成功，沒有人能像Ben這樣近距離劃傷他。</p><p>「你能再笑一次嗎？」Set是因為Ben突如其來的笑容而楞住，才會來不及反應，這是他第一次看到Ben笑。</p><p>Ben扯了一下嘴角，然後轉頭把手伸到腦後摸索著上面的結。</p><p>「再一下就好了。」Set拉開Ben的手，把人抱在懷裡，「等一下就幫你解開。」</p><p>看著Ben臉上還帶著怒氣，Set忍不住把他的嘴角往上戳，Ben撇頭躲開他的騷擾。</p><p>「怎樣你才會願意再笑一次？」Set摟著人貼在Ben的耳邊問。</p><p>Ben的回答是用頭往Set身上撞，雖然Ben用上了全身的力氣，但是在體型的差異下，這樣的力道對Set不痛不癢。</p><p>「別再弄傷自己好嗎？」話說完後，Set解開Ben眼睛跟手上的束縛。</p><p>得到自由後，Ben立刻退到房間的另一頭，警戒的看著Set。</p><p>「Taten，看好他。」Set嚴厲的對著站在旁邊的女孩說：「別再發生一次了。」</p><p>「是。」Taten低著頭回覆，不敢看Set的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p> </p><p>Ben皺眉看著跪坐在他面前的侍女，「你說你叫Nefer？Taten呢？」</p><p>「是，從今天起由我來負責服侍您。」</p><p>「Taten呢？」Ben又重複了一次。</p><p>「她沒有照顧好您，所以以後由我來服侍您。」</p><p>「Set說的？」Ben的眉皺的更深了。</p><p>「Lord Set同意的。」</p><p>「我知道了。」Ben沈著臉，把眼前的人再次打量一回。Taten身上穿的是方便做事的衣物，身上也不掛華麗的飾品，但Nefer穿的是半透明的薄紗，還掛著幾樣純金的飾品，Ben幾乎可以看見薄紗底下若隱若現私密處，意識到這件事情後，他立刻讓視線保持在Nefer的脖子以上。</p><p>「你之前是做什麼工作？」</p><p>「我以前服侍過Lord Set。」</p><p>「怎樣服侍？」</p><p>面對Ben的問題Nefer沉默了。</p><p>「……你去門口，有需要我會叫你。」</p><p>「可是我是要來服侍您的。」Ben的話讓Nefer緊張起來，她沒想過Ben㑹這樣要求她。</p><p>「我說了……到門口去。」Ben別過頭去。他並不想這樣對那女孩，但她身上清涼的衣著讓他眼睛不知道該擺哪裡，而且他現在也不想看到她，Nefer的話讓他擔心Taten是不是被處罰了。</p><p>權衡了一下Ben的命令跟她的工作，Nefer最後選擇站在門口時時刻刻看著Ben，以便在Ben有需要的時候她可以第一時間反應過來。</p><p>Ben從腳步聲知道Nefer還留在房間裡，他不想再一次要求她離開，至少門口的距離夠遠了，Ben可以假裝她不在屋內。</p><p>抱起窩在他腳邊的Aha， Ben把牠放在窗台上，無事可做的他自己也一起坐到了窗台。Set回到房間時看到的就是這樣的景色。</p><p>「你為什麼在這裡。」Set問站在門口的Nefer。</p><p>「Lord Ben要我站在門口。」Nefer低著頭不敢看Set。</p><p>「你不喜歡她嗎？」Set一邊問一邊走近窗邊。</p><p>「……你為什麼㑹要她過來，她不是服侍你的人嗎？」Ben轉身看著Set。</p><p>「什麼意思？」Set瞇起眼睛，Ben的話像是意有所指。</p><p>「她才是該待在這裡的人，不是我。」Ben朝著Set的反方向後退，他幾乎可以預見Set㑹為他後面的話發怒，但那又怎樣？</p><p>「過來。」Set踩住Ben腳下的鎖鏈，讓他無法再退，「把話說清楚。」</p><p>「你不應該要她來服侍我，她是服侍你的人。」Ben試著抽出鎖鏈，但是Set不為所動。</p><p>「是誰告訴你的……」Set看向門口的Nefer，她一邊抖一邊拼命搖頭，「過來。」他又重複了一次，這次他還作勢要拉動鎖鏈。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben動也不動的站在原地。</p><p>確定Ben無意自己走過來後，Set把鎖鏈往自己的方向拉，強迫Ben自己靠近他，雙方剩下兩步的距離時，Set一個箭步上前把人撲倒在地。</p><p>「你生氣了？」Set把人緊緊壓在地上。</p><p>「放開我！」Ben徒勞無功的掙扎。</p><p>「你吃醋了？」Set看到Ben冷著一張臉，他貼在Ben的耳邊說：「能睡在這房間的人只有你。」</p><p>「我一點……都不覺得榮幸。」Ben咬著牙說：「讓Nefer或其他想要的人來。」</p><p>「我現在想要的人，只有你。」Set輕咬著身下人的耳朵，手也在衣著下摸索，這是唯一一個讓他瘋狂的人，Ben的一切都讓他愛不釋手。</p><p>「滾開，我對男人沒有興趣。」Ben拼命閃躲Set的攻勢，忽然間，他看到了依然站在門口的Nefer，他停下掙扎的動作後微笑的說：「我以為Nefer是你派來“服侍”我的，我不應該拒絕你的好意。」</p><p>Ben的話聽起來不太對勁，Set順著他的視線看向Nefer，發現她清涼的衣著後，Set臉色大變的把人往地面壓的更緊，「你是我的，從頭到腳都屬於我，哪裡都一樣。」手還一邊惡意的掐著Ben的下身。</p><p>忽略沒有力道的掙扎，Set扯開Ben身上的衣物，讓白皙的臀部露出來，分開隱密的臀縫，Set舔上緊閉的穴口，舔濕外部後，他強硬的擠進去，舌頭模仿著性交的動作一邊進出穴口，一邊撥弄著周遭的皺摺。被濕滑的舌頭入侵讓Ben一陣顫慄，他繃緊身體想抗拒Set的動作，卻夾緊了肆虐的舌頭，Set無法繼續進入，只好先撤出來。</p><p>「看來你的傷已經好的差不多了。」Set抓住Ben的雙手，把人打橫的抱在手上。他把人放在床上，對著還站在門口的Nefer低吼，「滾出去。」</p><p>被嚇到的Nefer，倉皇失措的離開，留下在床上的兩個人。</p><p>「你非得用這種方法讓Taten回來嗎？」Set整個人壓在Ben的身上，一邊抓著Ben的雙手一邊用手指進出剛剛潤滑過的後穴，「你就那麼喜歡Taten？我知道她不可能踰矩，你呢？」</p><p>Ben冷哼了一聲。</p><p>「我應該把你關起來，除了我以外，不讓你見不到任何人。」Set咬著Ben的耳朵說。</p><p>「跟現在有什麼差別。」Ben冷眼看著Set。整個神殿裡沒有任何人會幫他，這樣見到誰又有什麼差別。</p><p>「你不正在擔心Taten嗎？」Set輕咬著Ben後頸，「求我，我就考慮讓Taten回來。」</p><p>「……不，你應該讓那些伺候你的侍女過來，她們應該比Taten更擅長。」Ben用冰冷語氣說：「我應該向她們學習如何取悅你。」</p><p>「那些人不會再踏進這裡一步，調教這件事我喜歡自己來。」</p><p>Set的手指抽出來後，Ben聽到了一些物體的碰撞聲，然後他的腿被拉開一個冰涼的物體擠了進來，東西進入的很順利，它的大小只比Set的手指粗一點，但是遠低於體溫的冰冷刺激著Ben的神經。</p><p>「什麼東西……」Ben扭著身體想躲開身下的物體。</p><p>Set側躺在床上把人拉到自己懷中，「這是特別替你準備的，讓你學會放鬆。」他把人抱的很緊，沒留下任何空間給Ben掙扎。</p><p>「你剛剛說你要學習如何取悅我。」Set抓著Ben的手到後方，讓Ben的手握著剩下的部份緩緩拉動，「可以先從這個開始。」他親了下Ben瞪著他的眼角。</p><p> </p><p>※    ※    ※</p><p> </p><p>發現自己被抱下床的時候，Ben還有些迷迷糊糊的，昨晚Set堅持不懈的持續騷擾他，一直到他忍不住睡著都不放過。Set除了時不時的拉動Ben體內的東西外，還把人從頭到腳仔細摸過一遍，也在Ben身上咬出不少痕跡，他像是對懷裡的人不會厭倦似的，反覆的撫摸、逗弄。Ben一開始是繃緊神經，到後面麻木而鬆懈，最後無視Set的動作，沉沉的睡著。</p><p>Set用斗蓬把人緊緊的裹著，除了怕Ben亂動外，也不希望他吹到冷風，天剛亮的沙漠很寒冷。單手抱緊懷中的人，Set只用一隻手控制戰車，戰車徐徐的飛行，馳騁在沙漠之上。迎面而來的風還是把Ben吹醒了，他疑惑地張望著四周，在他開始掙扎之前，Set貼在他的耳邊說：</p><p>「我們在半空中，你亂動的話會摔下去。」</p><p>Ben確定戰車外只有一望無際的沙漠後，瞪了Set一眼。</p><p>知道Ben不會亂動後，Set把人抱的更緊了。</p><p>太陽爬到更高的角度時，Set到了目的地，戰車在一個營地的中間落地，帳篷裡的人聽到聲音後立刻都跑出來在戰車旁站定。</p><p>「Lord，偵察兵已經回來了。」為首的那個人上前Set報告。</p><p>「好，我等下就過去。」Set抱著人從戰車上走下來，「這個人把他看好，別讓他跑了。」</p><p>「是。」</p><p>「還有如果她們到了，要她們直接到我的營帳。」</p><p>「是。」</p><p>事情都交代完以後， Set抱著人走進一旁的營帳裡，他看了一下目前很安靜的人，「你能乖乖躺在床上等我嗎？」<br/>聽到Set的話Ben立刻掙扎起來，他不顧自己是不是會摔到地上，拼命想逃離Set。</p><p>怕人掙扎過頭摔下去，Set把Ben整個人壓在自己身上，「要我把你綁在床上嗎？」</p><p>Ben沒理會Set的威脅，他不認為Set會有這個機會，而且威脅的這些話Set已經說很多的，但是Set接下來的動作讓他很想直接踹死他。Set鬆開Ben身上的斗篷，手貼著大腿的部分緩緩地往上滑，到臀部以後他把一直在Ben體內的東西塞得更裡面些。</p><p>「把你操到沒力氣下床應該會是更好的選擇？」Set在Ben揮拳過來前把他輕拋床上，同時抽出他體內的東西。</p><p>一獲得自由Ben立刻退到床邊警戒的看著Set。</p><p>逗弄完人以後，Set隨手把沾著Ben體液的物體放到桌上，「外面有守衛，你別試圖逃跑。」然後留下Ben一個人離開了。</p><p>Ben沒去查看門口是不是有人站崗，在前線的軍營裡Set不會讓他有機會逃跑的。他環顧一下這個不到Set房間四分之一大小的營帳，裡面只有他身下這張床跟旁邊大尺寸的一套桌椅，做工都很粗糙，整個營帳裡最精緻的是他身上的斗蓬跟衣物。</p><p>把身上淩亂的衣服整理好之後，Ben坐到了唯一的一張椅子上，雖然它是Set的比例，坐起來有些彆扭，，但也沒有其他選擇，Ben不想留在床上，Set隨時可能會回來。</p><p>呆坐了一陣子後，營帳的門被拉開，Taten領著幾個侍女走進來。</p><p>「你怎麼會在這裡？」Ben還擔心著Taten是不是被Set處罰了。</p><p>「Lord Set讓我先出發來這裡，我們穿過沙漠，所以比您晚到。」</p><p>「Set不是……」覺得自己應該是被耍了的Ben決定放棄糾結，「算了，沒事。」Taten看起來沒有異狀。</p><p>「Lord有交代我帶一些東西過來，我把它們舖上。」</p><p>Ben點頭後，Taten指揮著其他人搬進來大大小小的箱子，然後從中拿出柔軟的毯子舖在床上跟地板，椅子也加了軟墊，處理完以後Taten打開小一點的箱子說：</p><p>「沙漠的氣溫變化比較大，我也有幫您準備保暖的衣物。」</p><p>「謝謝。」Taten拿來的這些東西讓營帳舒適了不少，只是……「是Set要你準備的？」</p><p>「是的，他說營地裡的東西都很簡陋，要我多準備一些東西過來。」Taten一邊說一邊清點著拿出來的物品，「對了，我還帶來了可以打發時間的東西，您需要嗎？」</p><p>「呃……好。」</p><p>Ben看著Taten擺出來像是棋盤跟棋子的東西，她詳細的解說遊戲規則……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Set一直到入夜才回來。</p><p>「Lord Set。」看到Set進來Taten立刻起身退到一旁。</p><p>「有遇到什麼問題嗎？」Set這句話是對著Taten問的。</p><p>「沒有。」Set交代的部分，其他人都幫她準備好了，Taten帶著額外的東西沒有其他人質疑。</p><p>「嗯，你先出去吧。」</p><p>Taten退出去後，Ben立刻繃緊神經，他起身退到帳篷的角落。</p><p>「你打算一整晚縮在那裏？」把卸下的盔甲跟武器擺在桌上，Set坐在床邊看著躲遠的Ben，「夜裡很冷，你會著涼。」</p><p>Ben撇開頭不看Set，他寧願找個角落縮一晚也不想靠近Set。</p><p>「過來。」Set看著留在Ben腳踝上的環有些後悔沒有把人鍊住，雖然Ben出不了帳篷，但這樣躲著也很麻煩，「我不想花力氣抓你，也不想叫人進來壓制你，如果非得這樣你才肯過來，那也只能這樣做。」</p><p>雖然不確定Set是不會真的會這樣做，但外面都是士兵他也沒地方可以逃，Ben只能不情願的緩慢挪過去。到Set手邊時，他整個人被拉進懷裡，坐在Set的大腿上。</p><p>「明天就開戰了，我今天不會操你，」</p><p>Set話這樣說，手還是不停的揉著Ben的臀部，Ben不悅的把他的手推開幾次。在Ben準備揍人前，Set終於停下來，他抱著人躺在床上，讓Ben靠在自己身上。</p><p>「睡吧。」</p><p> </p><p>※    ※    ※</p><p> </p><p>次日，Set一早就離開營地，同時帶走部分的士兵，他回來的時候身上沾滿黑色跟金色的的液體，差點把Taten嚇傻了。</p><p>「拿藥跟清水過來。」Ben對著門外的守衛說。</p><p>Taten小心翼翼地解開Set前臂上已經破碎的盔甲，露出血肉模糊的傷勢。換掉幾盆髒水後，終於看清楚傷口的深度，幾乎見骨的傷不停地往外冒金色的血。Taten換過幾次乾淨的布，還是無法阻止出血，她著急的不知如何是好。</p><p>「讓我來。」Ben示意Taten讓個位置給他，他拿了布條直接紮住Set的上臂減少血液的流動，傷口不再大量冒血後，Taten才終於能好好包紮傷口。</p><p>「這樣沒問題嗎？」Taten有點擔心地看著被綁緊的上臂。</p><p>「別綁太久就沒關係。」Set的手指目前還很紅潤，Ben不是很擔心，而且也許埃及神也可以讓斷肢再生。</p><p>「你先出去。」Set對著Taten說。</p><p>「是。」Taten看了一下Set有些古怪的神色後，帶著疑問收拾已經使用完畢的物品後出去。</p><p>Ben還在思考Set是不可以用沙子凝結出新的手臂，他曾在Conner的漫畫上看過這種特殊能力時，Set無預警把他整個人拉到大腿間腿跪著。在Ben掙扎之前Set抓住他的雙手折到身後，強迫Ben露出脖子。感受到脖子上的濕潤跟貼在自己雙腿間的炙熱，Ben後悔剛剛幫忙包紮的舉動，應該讓他流血到死才對。</p><p>舔吮的搔癢感從脖子向下，水痕在胸前停住，Ben身上的衣物不知道什麼時候被拉開，乳尖被舌苔撥弄著，牙齒還時不時的刮過頂部。另一邊也沒有被冷落，Set的指腹捏住微微挺立的頂端揉捻，上頭的繭刺激著敏感的皮膚，兩邊在Set的玩弄下充血紅腫。</p><p>掙扎了幾下，Ben發現有什麼東西沾濕了他的後腰，看到正在他身上遊走的手是完好無傷的，他才想起來Set是用受傷的手抓住他，很可能因為施力的關係傷口又冒血了。Ben停下掙扎的動作，猶豫著要提醒Set還是讓他失血過多昏迷，結果Set先鬆手。紮著Set上臂的布條不知道什麼時候掉了，包紮傷口的布料染成一片金黃，他把手橫到Ben面前。</p><p>「需要重新弄嗎？」</p><p>Ben很想回答Set不用，看起來包紮沒什麼意義，而且應該要讓他大量失血這樣自己才安全……，但被侵犯是一回事，任由別人失血又是另一回事。Ben推開Set把Taten留下來的東西拿過來，拆掉已經浸濕的布，這次Ben直接把布條從上臂開始往傷口纏，上臂被加壓後流出的血量減少了，手肘也一起被固定住，本來應該讓傷口高過心臟，但是找不到東西可以把手臂懸掛起來，他總不能把Set的手跟頭綁在一起，雖然這樣可以讓傷口保持在一定的高度。</p><p>「我第一次看到這種方式。」Set轉了一下不方便的手。</p><p>「你可以繼續流血。」</p><p>Ben剛要把使用完的東西放下人就再次被Set拉到懷裡，雖然右手不太方便，但Set並沒有打消念頭，受傷的手橫在Ben的胸前限制住他的活動，另一隻手撫著Ben的大腿。Ben試圖推開Set亂摸的手，結果反而雙手都被抓住反折，Set把他整個人面朝下的壓在床上。</p><p>「別亂動，我的忍耐已經到極限了。」Set的膝蓋強硬的分開Ben的腳，同時間他的手也不客氣的揉著Ben的臀部。<br/>Ben沒有掙扎冷漠的任由Set動作，在Set的手探入他的體內時，他忽然開口了，「等一下。」</p><p>「我不會停下來的。」Set舔咬著Ben的後頸。</p><p>「……我幫你」Ben沉重的語氣像是下定決心般。</p><p>「怎麼幫我？」Set沒有停下試探的動作。</p><p>「你先放開我。」在Set沒有動作時，Ben又補上一句：「……我無處可逃……」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Set很滿意Ben不再掙扎，他鬆開手等著Ben實現他的話。</p><p>Ben轉身看著前方的人，Set身上的盔甲稍早已經全部解下，赤裸的上身漫著一層薄汗，沉重的呼吸聲說明了他正處於興奮的狀態。</p><p>「所以，你是在拖延操你這件事？」Set抬起Ben的下巴強迫他看著自己，Ben撥掉他的手，往後退了一小步，拉開兩人間的距離。</p><p>做好心理準備後，Ben掀開Set的戰裙，充血硬挺的凶器浮著青筋暴露在空氣中。這是Ben第一次直視這幾乎比自己大上兩倍的性器，它已經興奮的吐出一些液體沾濕了自己。一想到這樣的尺寸可能會再次深入自己體內，Ben不寒而慄。</p><p>「然後呢？」Set催促著。</p><p>Ben緩緩的彎下腰伏在Set的雙腿間，讓自己的視線跟他的性器平行，Ben伸手握住它緩緩的滑動。柱體的高溫幾乎要灼傷Ben的手，他不曾碰過任何同性的性器，雙手只機械式的上下滑動，但它還是在Ben的動作下變得更堅硬。</p><p>「你想這樣耗整晚？」Set想撫摸Ben的臉，卻被躲開。</p><p>如果可以Ben不希望做到下一步，但Set並沒有打算就這樣放過他，他只好再次低下頭靠近他的目標。粗黑的柱體高高翹起貼著腹部，Ben屏息舔了一口，舌尖上微腥的鹹味比他預期的好一些，隨著他的動作性器顫動了一下。</p><p>「……再來……」Set壓抑著呼吸聲說。</p><p>跨出第一步後，接下來有比較容易了，Ben握住根部由下往上舔拭，舌苔刮著柱體的敏感肌膚，光滑的頂端在他的碰觸下流出了更多的液體。Ben不太確定自己的方式對不對，但是從Set加重的呼吸聲跟緊繃的大腿知道至少方向沒有錯。同為男人，Ben知道這樣還不夠，雖然有些勉強，但他還是試圖把前端含入口裡。Set的尺寸太大，Ben努力張大嘴巴還是無法避免牙齒碰到柱體，含入不到三分之一的長度已經是他的極限，被整個佔滿的口腔讓舌頭沒辦法動作。Set的手忽然貼上他的後腦，Ben整個人僵住，他可以預見Set會強迫他吞入更多……</p><p>「放鬆點。」Set把Ben往自己的柱體壓了壓，「如果你沒辦法做到，我直接操你會更快。」如果可以Set更想直接操Ben的嘴，從Ben在他腿間低下頭後，Set就想狠狠的操他，把他釘在自己的肉莖上，讓他呻吟、讓他緊緊的攀著自己索要更多，Set幾乎用上了所有的自制力才沒有操進Ben的喉嚨，如果繼續這樣下去他就無法控制自己了。</p><p>Set的動作只是個提醒，沒有真的施力，但已經明確的表達他的意思，Ben把柱體全部吐出來後，再一次含入，這次他吞的更深，幾乎要抵住喉嚨，過度深入造成喉嚨反射性收縮，想嘔吐的感覺太難以控制，Ben想撤出來，但Set的手壓著他不讓他後退，Ben抓著Set的手試圖把他拉開卻徒勞無功，一陣緊繃後鹹腥的液體湧入了Ben的口中。</p><p>高潮後Set才鬆手放開Ben，獲釋後Ben立刻退開，努力咳出嗆入喉嚨的液體。整個口鼻的是Set的味道，Ben難受的咳出了生理性的淚水，Set忽然吻住他渡過來清涼的水，強迫Ben把嘴裡的東西全部咽下 。</p><p>「下一次，我會操你，不會像今天就這樣算了……」</p><p> </p><p>※    ※    ※</p><p> </p><p>「您要出去散步嗎？」Taten擔憂的看著臉色不太好的Ben。</p><p>「不用了。」Ben意興闌珊的把玩著Taten帶來給他打發時間的東西。無論外面的風景如何，他能都改變不了他不自由的事實，整個沙漠都屬於Set，他也無處可逃……</p><p>「對了，我聽說士兵們這次掃蕩惡魔的進度比預期快上很多，本來要花上十多天，但今天已經在追緝四處逃竄的惡魔了，昨天Lord Set直接衝進惡魔巢穴的中心，殺死了牠們的首領，沒有人領導後那些惡魔潰不成軍，戰況一面倒，今天會把那些惡魔全數掃除，沒意外的話，明天就能回家了……」</p><p>「……是嗎？」</p><p>Taten努力的講述Set的英勇作戰，但Ben一點興趣都沒有，那些都跟他沒有關係，回到神殿也只是換個囚籠而已。<br/>帳篷外傳來吵雜的聲音，Ben有些疑惑，Taten說Set帶走了多數的士兵，留下來的只剩少數，聲響聽起來不像是在慶祝戰役結束。Ben走出帳篷後，看到外面一片混亂，七八個士兵圍在他的帳篷外面跟猙獰的怪物戰鬥。</p><p>為首的小隊長看到Ben走出來後一邊殺敵一邊轉頭對他說：「請您回到帳篷內，我們會保護您的。」</p><p>「帳篷的目標太大了。」Ben否決掉這個提議，他不想躲在帳篷裡不知道外面的狀況，而目前這些士兵也無法圍繞整個帳篷。</p><p>惡魔的數量不多，但是需要幾個士兵才能拖住一個，整個營地留守的士兵不到百人士兵們惡魔被壓制，散在各處沒辦法聚集起來集中防禦，幸好目前戰況看起來惡魔們並沒有占上風，我方也還沒有出現傷亡。</p><p>「我已經派人通知Lord Set，在Lorder回來之前我們會保護好您的。」</p><p>小隊長的話貌似是想讓Ben放心，但這種只是被圍起來的場面Ben不是很擔心，比起之前被槍口抵在自己跟屬下頭上還有刀架在脖子上，這樣的情況在他的經驗裡還不算太糟糕。</p><p>「給我把武器。」Ben看了下周遭連個木棍也沒有，他不可能赤手空拳對上惡魔。</p><p>「我們不會讓您受傷的。」小隊長示意了Taten，Taten了解他的意思，她立刻站在Ben的前面，讓自己成為Ben的最後一道防線。</p><p>「我受夠這種事了。」Ben推開Taten趁著對方不注意抽走小隊長掛在腰間備用的刀，然後朝著惡魔砍過去。</p><p>Ben有一份只有Mike知道的名單，上面列了所有在他任期裡因公殉職的特勤人員，這名單是Mike協助他完成的，有些名字也是Mike告訴他的，他還來不及補上倫敦之行後增加的名單，Ben不希望連在這裡都讓這份名單變長。</p><p>畢竟Mike只教過他拳擊跟使用槍械，Ben揮舞刀的動作不太流暢，至少在補刀跟幫忙擋下攻擊這部分他還是有發揮功效。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>忽然旁邊一隻惡魔擺脫了跟它對戰的士兵朝他們走過來，唯一能騰出手的Ben揮舞著刀試圖攔下它，刀鋒砍在惡魔堅硬的外皮上只擦出一點痕跡，惡魔隨後朝著Ben揮出利爪，無法閃躲的Ben舉起刀扛下惡魔的攻擊，刀上傳來的巨大力量壓的Ben幾乎要招架不住，他勉強從側邊把利爪推開，惡魔失去了重心，他趁機往惡魔的手臂砍下去，惡魔的手硬生生的被他砍斷，但是惡魔的傷口處立刻重生出一隻新的手掌。發怒的惡魔用翅膀揮向Ben，抵擋不住的他狠狠地摔在地上。惡魔往前跨了一步，它看著趴在地上的Ben正要攻擊時，半空中忽然傳來一個聲音。</p><p>「躲開！」</p><p>Ben看著一支長矛朝著他們飛過來，他撐起上半身往旁邊翻滾，隨後被長矛貫穿的惡魔倒在Ben剛剛那個地方。</p><p>「你沒事吧？」來不及停下戰車的Set直接從半空中跳下來，他拉起Ben把人從頭到腳檢查一次，確定Ben的身上只有一點擦傷後，他把人推到帳篷旁邊，「待在這裡別動。」</p><p>Set沒有把軍隊帶回來，他們恐怕是來不及趕回來，但Set一個人就改變了整個局面，他游刃有餘一個人扛下惡魔的攻擊，在他面前惡魔像是手無寸鐵般的任他宰割，士兵們的作用只剩下環繞在戰局外圍避免惡魔逃跑。</p><p>Ben推了推警戒中的小隊長，「去幫其他人。」不管Set有多厲害，他都只是一個人，還有不少士兵在跟惡魔搏鬥，他們可能等不到Set插手。</p><p>「我的職責是保護您。」小隊長毫不考慮的拒絕Ben的要求，Set給他的第一優先任務是保護Ben，讓Ben拿起武器戰鬥他已經失職了，現在Ben又要他去幫助其他人……，他也擔心同僚的性命，但沒有其他事能凌駕在Set的命令之上。</p><p>小隊長的話讓Ben皺起眉頭，他沒理會其他人的阻攔，執意的走出他的護衛圈到周圍倒地不起的士兵旁邊。鮮紅色的血不斷的從士兵身下流出來，他微弱的呼吸隨時會停止……。</p><p>「醫師呢？快去把隨軍的醫師找來！」Ben一邊大吼一邊剝開已經碎裂的盔甲，看見底下血肉模糊的傷勢Ben知道這個人凶多吉少了，但他不想放棄。</p><p>躲在角落飽受驚嚇但毫髮未傷的醫師被士兵們半拉半拖的帶到Ben面前，Taten抱著醫師的藥品緊跟在後面。把傷患交給醫師後，Ben立刻轉向另一位生死未卜的士兵，知道自己阻止不了Ben的小隊長連忙要其他人跟上去。</p><p>隨著時間過去，能騰出手的人越來越多，Ben指揮著只受輕傷的士兵在營地外面巡邏，其他還能動的人則是跟著他還有Taten給醫師當助手，Set解決掉最後一個惡魔後，看到營地已經恢復秩序，而Ben正忙著幫輕傷的士兵包紮。</p><p>「Taten。」Set揮手把小隊長跟Taten找來，「看好他。」雖然營地被偷襲不算是好事，但能讓Ben有精神是意外的收穫，所以Set暫時不想打擾他，「其他人回營後通知我。」然後他打了響哨，原本在空中盤旋警戒的戰車落下來停在Set前面，他翻身跳上車揚長而去，他要確保營地四週沒有其他惡魔埋伏。</p><p> </p><p>※ ※ ※</p><p> </p><p>如果可以Ben很想把Set從戰車上踹下去，雖然他們正在半空中，但他不覺得Set會摔死，不過重點是……做不到。</p><p>昨天部隊回營後，Set立刻把沒受傷的士兵分成兩批，一半留守一半他領出去巡邏，回來的人都毫髮未傷，他們在外頭沒有遭到任何襲擊，Set的戰術打散了那些惡魔，失去首領的惡魔們四處竄逃，襲擊營地可能只是一個巧合。</p><p>Set把他的副官留下說聽他指揮，但Ben沒有興趣要對方自己看著辦，然後就把人打發走了。Ben把時間留在協助醫師上面，雖然他不是醫學院畢業，但他擁有的醫學常識跟這邊的人不一樣，幫的上忙的部份比其他人更多。而Set一直到日落都沒有回來，Ben度過了一個安靜的夜晚。次日清晨Set風塵僕僕的領著徹夜未歸的軍隊回到營地，不說分由的就把剛醒來的Ben拉到戰車上，他們就這樣拋下其他人先行離開。</p><p>「萬一他們又遇到偷襲呢？」Ben不悅的問。</p><p>「他們是我訓練出來的軍隊，沒有那麼脆弱。」Set把環在Ben腰上的手收緊了些，「我不在也不會有事，你在擔心他們？」</p><p>Ben沒有回話，那些人跟他其實沒有關係，既然Set不擔心他們，那他也不想多說什麼。</p><p>「白天的氣溫太高了，你沒辦法在沙漠行走。」Set輕吻了Ben的髮旋。</p><p>想了想，Ben還是把那句：『是你把我帶到沙漠。』吞回去。</p><p>「你不想早點回去嗎？」Set彎腰把嘴靠在Ben耳邊說：「我已經等不及了。」</p><p>Set呼出的氣跟他的手同時騷擾著Ben，Ben沒忘記Set前天晚上的話，比起用言語拒絕，他選擇更實際的直接把人推開。Set任由Ben拉開兩個人間的距離，他趁著Ben鬆懈時直接把人抱到戰車邊緣讓兩個人視線平行。Ben剛想偏頭避開Set的視線，卻被Set捏住下巴，被迫看著他。</p><p>「沙漠的風沙太大了。」Set的拇指撫過Ben有些乾裂的嘴唇。Ben想後退躲開卻被背後的手抵住，「別掉下去。」Set把人壓在自己身前吻住他渴慕很久的唇，這是兩個人間的第一個吻，或者該說是Set第一次強迫Ben接受他的吻。跟預想中的不一樣Ben沒有試圖咬下去，他沒有迎合也沒有反抗，木然的任由Set擺佈。Set描繪著身下人的唇，然後更進一步的闖入Ben的領域逗弄著無處可躲的舌，Ben想往後仰脖子卻被抵住，那隻手的指頭還摩擦著他頸側。</p><p>Ben閉上眼默數自己的心跳，努力忽略在自己身上肆虐的人。Set乾燥粗烈的氣息籠罩著Ben的全身，同他手上把人緊緊環抱住的動作，這個人是他的，他不會放開，絕對不會。</p><p>戰車開始下降的時候Set才依依不捨的把人放開，金龜子們一如往常的在神殿的中庭落地。Set把人打橫的抱起來，他喜歡抱著Ben的感覺，如果懷中的人允許Set很樂意一直抱著他，讓他足不沾地，不過這只能想想而已，手上的人絕對不會同意。</p><p>Set無視了走廊上行禮的人直接回到了臥室，他抱著人坐在床邊猶豫著要不要把人放下來，「你還會逃嗎？」低頭對上那雙瞪著他的眼睛，話是白問了，但Set也從沒尊重過Ben的意願。解下Ben身上的腰帶，Set抓著他的手綁在床邊，雙手無法動彈的Ben抬腳想Set身上踹，卻被抓著拉開，這些動作讓失去束縛的衣物在床上散開，只剩下少數還努力掩蓋。</p><p>「如果你不掙扎，我就放開你的手。」</p><p>這些話沒讓Ben停下動作，他扭著手想掙脫束縛，就算徒勞無功他也沒打算默許Set的舉動。</p><p>Set把結綁的很緊，沒留下空間給Ben掙脫，衣帶的材質柔軟不會擦破Ben的皮，但持續掙扎還是會讓手腕上的皮膚紅腫，Set壓住Ben的手不讓他繼續掙扎，同時也把Ben整個人壓進床裡，「你要怎樣才不再掙扎？」Set低頭跟Ben的視線平行。</p><p>「你鬆開的時候。」Ben依舊瞪著身上的人。</p><p>就算到現在Set還是不喜歡Ben那雙藍寶石般的眼睛瞪他，把人鬆開很簡單，但Set知道Ben真正的意思是要Set放過他。Set用手遮住Ben的眼睛，既然不能如他的願，那Set就只能暫時避開那雙眼睛了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>拉開Ben身上僅剩的衣物讓他完全赤裸不再有任何遮掩。Ben的皮膚很白皙，在沙漠待了這些時間也沒有變黑，緊實的線條不像女人那樣柔軟卻更富有力道。Set用手描繪著身下人的肌膚，帶著薄繭的指尖逗弄著胸前的紅點，粗糙的指腹揉捻著敏感的頂端，讓它在手下挺立。另一邊也沒躲過，Set的舌頭把它勾入口中，它被困在舌尖跟牙齒中間不斷的被擠壓，時不時的頂端還被舌苔掃過，忽然間Set一個用力狠狠的吸吮，身下人傳來抽氣的聲音。鬆口後Set看著水亮紅腫的乳尖忍不住又舔弄了幾下。</p><p>放過已經鮮艷欲滴的乳首後，Set的攻勢往下繼續延燒，從胸口到腹部他留下了一條濕漉漉的水痕， 到下腹時他滿意的看著Ben已經微挺的慾望，這樣還不夠，他要的不只是壓抑過的喘息聲，他要Ben主動開口索求。</p><p>避開輕顫的柱體，Set扶著Ben的腿往上折，他在大腿根部的敏感肌膚上咬出幾個痕跡，白皙的膚色映襯著鮮紅的吻痕更引人遐想，這全都專屬於沙漠之神。</p><p>Set拿來靠枕墊在Ben的腰上，被拉開的腿遮蓋不住任何東西，Set的手指直接抵著露出來的後穴。身下的人繃緊了身體拒絕Set入侵，把人的腰抬的更高，Set舔上那個緊閉的入口。難以啟齒的部位傳來溼熱的感覺讓Ben更進一步繃緊身體，但Set不急著入侵，他一點舔拭著週遭的皺摺，手指撥弄凹陷處，感覺到手上的腿在他一點一點的攻略下發軟，穴口也逐漸打開。Set的舌尖擠入Ben的體內，舌頭碰觸到內壁的軟肉，異樣的感覺讓Ben再一次繃緊身體，隨著他的動作內壁跟穴口一起收緊，Set被夾的有點痛，但Ben這舉動讓他更興奮。把Ben的腿拉開到極限，Set更深入的擠進Ben的體內，他深入淺出的模仿著性交的動作，一次次的在Ben體內肆虐。敏感的內壁軟肉不由自主地迎上Set的舌頭，它想要更多碰觸。</p><p>覺得差不多後，Set撤了出來，他起身拿放在床邊的潤膚油時看到Ben把臉埋在高舉的手臂裡，Set把他的臉扳回來，那雙藍色的眼睛籠罩著一層霧氣，他的臉頰因為情慾而泛紅，牙齒緊咬著下唇不讓一絲喘息聲外泄。</p><p>「別咬傷了。」Set試圖撥開Ben的唇卻被避開。</p><p>發現體內再次被入侵後，Ben掙扎的更厲害了，Set的手環過他的肩膀強硬的固定住Ben的頭。Set一邊吻著Ben緊閉的眼睛，手上的動作也沒懈怠，放鬆下來的穴口適應良好的吞入Set兩根手指，有了油脂的潤滑，Set輕易的進出Ben的體內，手指深入了舌頭碰不到的地方，他按壓著溫熱的內壁。當Set碰觸到某處時，Ben忍不住鬆開緊咬的牙關，Set立刻趁虛而入，他糾纏著Ben的舌頭與之共舞，壓抑不住的喘息聲從兩個人唇齒相依的縫隙洩漏出來。</p><p>Set再加入一根手指時，Ben因為不適反射性的咬了Set的舌尖，血腥味瀰漫著Ben的口中，Set沒有因此撤退，反而更加興奮。被撐開的不適，很快被下腹傳來的快感壓下，被反覆碾壓的某處刺激著Ben收縮內壁，他隨著Set的進出絞緊了體內的手指。被冷落的前端前面的正漲痛著，Ben抬起腰希望能蹭到些什麼好紓解疼痛。發現Ben的異狀後，Set抽出手指握住早已沾滿液體的慾望，本來Set的手指撤離後Ben以為可以緩口氣，結果Set立刻又握住他的前端，Ben不自覺的迎合著Set手指的律動。</p><p>覺得差不多後，Set解下滿是沙塵跟血跡的盔甲跟戰裙，露出他已經挺立很久的慾望。發現有東西頂著自己後， Ben立刻掙扎起來，上次Set進入後那種撕裂的痛處他還記憶猶新，他不顧自己還在Set手裡努力的後退想躲開，Set的拇指滑過頂端光滑敏感的皮膚讓Ben停下動作，前面傳來的快感讓Ben無力掙扎。Set把Ben的膝蓋往胸膛折，他扶著自己的慾望擠進Ben的體內。</p><p>「滾……開……」Ben咬著牙關擠出話來。後穴的皺摺被撐開到極限，沒有預期中的撕裂感，但是被堅硬柱體貫穿的感覺還是痛得難以承受。</p><p>Set的慾望對Ben來說太過巨大，輕易的就抵住體內的那處，快感跟被迫接受的痛苦交疊著。為了讓Ben有時間適應，Set進入的速度很慢，泛白的穴口跟溫熱的嫩肉緊咬著Set， 對兩個人來說這過程都是漫長難熬的，Set用盡所有的意志力才沒有一口氣進到最深處。Set緩慢把自己抽出來一部份，塗上潤膚油後再一次進入就順利多了。</p><p>握上因為疼痛而不再挺立的慾望，Set一邊滑動一邊用同樣的頻率律動著，在Set的動作下，Ben的慾望緩緩的再立起。Ben緊抓著手上有腰帶，想拉回因為被前後包夾而渙散的意識。Set注意到Ben的小動作，他解開Ben的束縛，心疼的吻著上面的紅腫。</p><p>「抓著我。」Set拉著Ben的手放在自己身上，Ben立刻緊攀著他。Ben緊扣的手指讓Set更加賣力地往他的身上頂去，同時他也用手指的指甲刮著Ben頂端的小孔，他的動作讓Ben的指甲掐進他的肉裡，Ben意亂情迷的臉讓Set難以自拔的陷入。</p><p>在Set幾次深入淺出後，Ben到達了頂點宣洩在自己的腹間，部份的濁白沾上他的胸膛，Set沾了一點塗在Ben的唇上。</p><p>「你試過自己味道嗎？」Set強硬的把手指塞入Ben的口中。</p><p>Ben嘗到了一點鹹腥，味道不至於令人反胃，比起上次整個嗆入口鼻好多了。達到目的後Set的手指沒有撤出，反而更深入，他逗弄著Ben的舌頭，指腹劃過柔軟的舌面。無法吞入的津液沿著Ben的嘴角流下，然後被Set舔掉。</p><p>高潮過後，Ben鬆懈下原本緊繃的神經，前面雖然已經發洩，但因為Set抽動帶來的快感並沒有減少，每一次Set深入擦過那處時Ben都隨著他的動作收緊內壁，一次次被撐開跟Set抽出時的空虛，蔓延著整個腹腔。</p><p>忽然Set把人緊壓在床上，然後一陣熱流沖入Ben身體內部的深處。Set看著Ben還處於高潮裡眼神有些渙散的豔麗模樣忍不住吻上那微啟的唇。</p><p>回過神的Ben想把人推開，但Set不動如山，既然Set無意動作，他想自己抽身卻被抱住，然後沒有半點消退意願的凶器不急不徐的在他體內抽動。</p><p>「還沒結束……」Set抱著Ben再一次把人拉入情慾的漩渦裡……</p><p> </p><p>※    ※    ※</p><p> </p><p>感覺到有隻手在自己身上來回撫摸，半夢半醒的Ben下意識的把它推開，但他的手卻反被抓住，然後被引領到自己的身下，這時Ben才整個人清醒過來，他用力抽回自己的手，打算起身時拉動了體內的東西，他還沒意識過來發生什麼事時，就被壓回原本的位置，體內的柱體摩擦著軟肉再一次深入內部。</p><p>「醒了？」Set一邊環著人一邊輕咬著Ben的耳朵，「你錯過早餐了，先吃點水果。」他拿了桌子上的葡萄推入Ben的嘴裡。</p><p>沒有吃下Set遞過來的另一顆葡萄，Ben把桌上的杯子拿到眼前，裡面是酒不是他渴望的水，但聊勝於無他還是一口喝光了杯中的液體。杯子空了以後，Set立刻拿前桌上的酒壺把杯子重新倒滿，連續喝下兩三杯以後Ben才紓緩了喉嚨的乾渴。</p><p>「好多了嗎？」Set把被Ben推開的杯子拿遠些，然後再次拿來葡萄餵食Ben，「先吃點，我叫他們拿其他食物過來，」</p><p>「不用。」Ben想拿走Set手上的葡萄，後者卻避開他的手，堅持要Ben從他的手中吃。桌上的果盤在他手臂以外的距離，而Set緊扣著他腰的手讓他無法移動，在沒有其他選擇的情況下，Ben只好接受Set的餵食。</p><p>已經不知道是第幾次在這種狀態下醒來，Ben連距離他們從沙漠回來過了幾天都不確定。每一次醒來，Set都緊抱著他不放，在他睡著之前他們也是緊緊相連著。每次Ben清醒過來時，無論白天或夜晚Set會要人拿來各種食物讓他餵食Ben以彌補錯過的餐食，Ben吃飽後Set就會用各種方式撩撥Ben的慾望，拉著人翻雲覆雨一番，直到Ben體力不支睡過去。</p><p>Set一隻手餵食著Ben另一隻手則在薄被下摸索著Ben不著寸縷的大腿，Ben無視著Set的舉動，他的前端還微微刺痛著，昨晚一直到他的慾望射不出任何東西時，Set還是沒放過他。現下Ben肯定自己沒有那麼快恢復過來，至於Set的手跟體內的那樣東西，他暫時不想理會。Set拉起Ben的膝蓋，讓他全身的重量僅靠著兩個人連結在一起的部位支撐。雖然Set進入的很容易，但是幾乎要頂到內臟的深入讓Ben並不好受，他想拉開一點距離卻被Set禁錮住。</p><p>「你想回家嗎？我帶你回去。」</p><p>雖然Set的話讓Ben激動的想立刻問他要怎麼回去，但他按捺住雀躍的心，不讓Set看出端倪，等他繼續說。</p><p>「Apep每一日都會從另一個世界到這裡來試圖吞噬太陽，它是從你的世界過來的嗎？」</p><p>「不是。」Ben很肯定NASA沒有發現有奇怪的巨蛇在太陽系跑來跑去。</p><p>「但它是唯一可以在穿越兩個世界的東西，它身上會有一些答案。」兩個人的姿勢，讓Set看不見Ben的表情，他摸了一下Ben的臉卻摸不出個所以然來，「我會從它身上找到方法帶你回家，然後把你的世界送給你。」</p><p>「……送給我？」</p><p>「對，讓你統治你的世界。」</p><p>Set沒把話講明，他不希望Ben阻止他開戰，但他要把這些掌握在手裡，這是屬於他的，先是埃及，然後是Ben他的世界……</p><p>「好。」</p><p>本來Set以為Ben會遲疑或者不同意，Ben一定聽懂他的言下之意，但Ben毫不考慮的就同意了。Set把人抱到桌上坐著壓住攤在桌上的地圖，他看見Ben的嘴角掛著微笑。他擄住渴慕以久的笑容，然後把人放倒在桌上……</p><p>在失去意識之前Ben提醒自己，要記得阻止US跟其他國家朝Set扔核彈。</p><p> </p><p>-Fin-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>